Happily Never After
by xShiningxMoonlightx
Summary: It's official. Saito and Louise have tied the knot. Saito's peaceful life in Japan can finally begin with his new bride…IF he can somehow break the ice to dysfunctional family and still keep his head. Oneshot.


_**Happily Never After**_

A "Familiar of Zero" FanFiction

by Moonlight

**Rating**: Teen; 'T' for mild profanity, bloodless violence, and suggestive themes. **Viewer discretion is advised for young children.**

**Disclaimer**: Zero no Tsukaima Ⓒ 2006-2013 Yoburu Yamaguichi / Media Factory * The Familiar of "ZERO" Project. All rights reserved. _***I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THIS PROPERTY!**_

**Synopsis:** It's official. Saito and Louise have tied the knot. After many years of constant struggle in the mysterious land Halkegenia, the country of Tristian is now safe from all harm. Saito's peaceful life in Japan can finally begin with his new bride…_IF_ he can somehow break the ice to dysfunctional family and still keep his head.

**Author's Notes:** "The Familiar of Zero" franchise has many different names: Zero no Tsukaima, Zero's Familiar, Familiar of Zero, etc. Originally created as a light novel series in 2004 by famed author Noburu Yamaguichi, the series spawned four anime seasons, manga, and video game adaptations; even various drama CDs. With the series scheduled to end at 22 volumes this year, the unfortunate death of Noburu Yamaguichi last year has left the series unfinished at 20 volumes. This oneshot is based off the **anime ending, **the only known official ending to the series to date. To those who are only familiar with the anime version of _Zero_, the anime strays a great deal from the original source content, resulting in an original anime ending that does not follow Yamaguichi's story. Notes are marked with numbers, [1], [2], etc.

**Familiar of Zero! Okay! It's easily one of my favorite series of all time. And yes, I **_**lovedddddddd **_**how the series ended, but at the same time I felt it was a tad rushed, which was understandable considering the circumstances of the creator's health. But my love for this series kept my noggin' going, and sooner or later this popped out as a result of all my daydreams. I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R is appreciated!**

**-Moonlight**

* * *

><p>There is a land that only exists in the corners of our imagination…a world with nobles, knights, and kings. A place where nobility and clergymen consume the population. Cobblestone streets give birth to music, art, and dancing. Rich culture flourishes at every corner. Towers of stone spiral into the sky. Rulers indulge in mountains of jewels. Food and drink are a way of life. Carriages and horses transport civilians. Mythical beasts rule the skies. And finally, the modern phenomenon called electricity is nonexistent: instead, the power of flame lights the darkest nights.<p>

This magical land with two moons in the sky is Halkeginia, eleventh century Europe. All but Saito Hiraga, an ordinary 17-year old boy from Japan, were oblivious to its beautiful gems.

Long before his trials in Halkeginia, which seemed like ages ago to Saito, he once relished his previous life in Akibahara, Japan.[2] 'Relished,' in fact, was too generous a word…Saito's daily activities were so mundane he was surprised he hadn't shot himself in the head. He attended a regular public high school, his grades were average, and he possessed no athletic or artistic abilities. The last straw for Saito was discovering that he was the last of his friends to not have a girlfriend upon entering his Junior year. Devoid of confidence he decided retiring his life to the computer would be his best course of action. Little did he know the very day he planned to join an online dating site and miraculously change his life would be the moment the divines decided his computer needed repairs.

And so whimpering in frustration Saito dragged himself to the nearest electronics store following a long period at school. After picking his laptop up an hour later he found himself gaping at an unusual portal on the way home; somehow a supernatural gate had miraculously appeared in the middle of the street. Saito was known for his insatiable curiosity, so with glee he couldn't stop himself from investigating his strange findings. The green door situated like a mirror sparkled in the sunlight. Minutes ticked by while he stood there, gawking. As the palm of Saito's left hand reluctantly made contact with the shimmering surface, it rippled intensely, mimicking the rough waves in the sea.

For some reason the magical portal was only visible to Saito. Naturally his extreme curiosity got the better of him and Saito put his foot towards the hole. Moments later he was screaming and falling down the rift in dimensions to the kingdom of Tristain, one of the four main countries in Halkeginia. There, two mysterious things happened…after waking, his first kiss was stolen by an odd girl with strawberry blonde hair. And finally, that girl, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, nicknamed "Louise the 'Zero'" amongst her classmates for her zero abilities with magic, was to become his master…and he her familiar.

The country of Tristain was not all that it seemed. Saito couldn't believe the scenes playing out before him after his arrival. The first thing that greeted him when opening his eyes was a pair of amber pupils; they seemed to view him with extreme distaste. He blinked and whirled his head about. A crowd of young teenagers surrounded him on all sides. He imagined some to be older, some younger. The attire of both the girls and boys consisted of a white blouse, long, knee-length capes, pleated skirts and or khakis, and a star-shaped golden medallion hanging on their necks.

Without a doubt they were students of some sort. Perplexed, Saito noticed sticks resting in each of their hands. The most appalling matter of all was the enormity of beasts that crowded the terrace. For Saito to call them animals would be wrong, as the living creatures looked nothing like the species of animals known to regular humans. Yet there they were, lounging about as if it wasn't out of the ordinary. From the atypical colored birds to large lizards Saito gaped at the mysteries that lay before him. The air he breathed tasted clear and crisp. The sky reflected the brightest blue. Ancient buildings and towering platforms made of the sharpest marble stood tall in the distance.

Saito immediately thought the scenery to be a prank but an agitated voice broke him from such imagery. The sharp tongue belonged to none other than the girl whom he first laid eyes on. Taking a closer look at her she was beautiful in every respect. Of course he'd never seen a girl with class. Long, wavy locks of hair fell to her ankles. Her skin remained dainty and pale. An eruption of tiny freckles rested on her cheeks. Her eyes burned with the intensely of the sunlight, and her cute, cherry pink lips were twisted in a pout. Saito couldn't make out the language she was shouting at first, but he didn't care. She was a knock out. All the guys at his school would be rabid with jealousy.

Moments later vows were made against his consent, as he didn't understand the language. Markings which confirmed the "summon servant" contract were magically etched on the back of his right hand. With no way home he had no choice but to serve Louise, his new master. Soon the understanding of Louise's native speech followed. The longer Saito stayed in Tristain the more he learned about the country and its inhabitants: it became clear to him violence and dreadful politics plagued the country of Tristain. Unfortunately, the neighboring countries of Albion, Gallia, and Germania were not so different. The struggle for power between nations brought chaos to Louise's peaceful status as a student.

Many adventures later Saito was no longer an unknown plebeian, but a knight, chevalier, and landlord. News of his victories at war as the legendary familiar Gandolf continued to spread like wildfire. It was amazing to see how much he had accomplished after discovering the familiar runes on his hands were legendary. None of his triumphs would have been possible back in Japan, especially without Louise. His new life was a blessing, and the most important factor of all was having Louise by his side. For after many months of being called a dog and a plebian, his relationship with her finally transformed into the one which he desired...that of passion and marriage.

Thus the present moment was a peaceful one in the fields of Des Ornières, Saito's new mansion. Exactly one week had passed since their beautiful wedding ceremony. The population of Des Ornières was comprised mostly of the elderly, with the majority of its younger population emigrating to Tristain after the war with Albion. The previous landlord's death ten years ago prompted the government of Tristain to take possession of the property. Saito was granted with good fortune when Queen Henrietta rewarded it to him after the defeat of King Joseph and the Reconquista[1]. Indeed, Des Ornières resembled a piece of paradise. Siesta and a kind elderly woman named Hélène maintained the estate. Guiche, the knights of Undine, and all his friends from the magic academy visited often. Des Ornières even had its own vineyard; the fief was known for its lush gardens and ripe grape harvests. He and Louise would be set for life. Yet despite himself, Saito couldn't deny a part of him missed home. Lying atop a grassy hill he took a moment to contemplate. Tufts of his jet-black hair spiked in all directions. His matching attire consisted of a jacket, jeans, and matching blue and white sneakers. Lost in thought his sapphire orbs absorbed the endless atmosphere. He wondered if he could ever see his family again or step foot in the district of Akibahara.

Saito's mouth formed in a thin, curved line. He was only kidding himself.

"Saaaaaaaaaaito! Saito!"

The joyful cries of Louise snapped Saito out of his piteous daydreams. He sat up, rubbing the dandelions and blades of grass off his thick sweatshirt. Wand in hand Louise rapidly sped towards his direction. Her mounds of pink-blonde hair heavily whipped in the wind. Saito noticed a big smile plastered on her face. Without warning she threw herself into his arms.

"Saito, Saito!" she spoke eagerly. She locked her body around his right arm and began to tug. "Come here. There's something I want to show you."

"Huh?" he blinked, confused. It certainly was a first for Louise to offer some sort of gesture.

"What is it?"

"Well, come on!" she urged. "Hurry, hurry! Geez, we're married and you still can't follow your master's orders."

Yanked from his soft bedding Saito did as he was told without question. He didn't know whether he should feel elated at Louise's cheerfulness or terrified that he'd done horribly wrong to upset her. At least once in the week Siesta had attempted to sneak into their master bedroom. Yet soon the strict walk transformed into a heavy run and the pair were swiftly approached the mansion. Saito rubbed his temples in confusion. Finally, Louise took them behind the main building and stopped in her tracks. Her head suspiciously whipped in all directions before taking a deep breath. Readying her wand she began to softly chant a rhyme of magic.

At this point Saito was paying no attention. He took note of Louise happily humming to herself. He relaxed, deciding her intent didn't seem to be malicious. Louise had always been gorgeous, but particularly today her face was giving off a stunning aura. She looked so cute, so adorable…a wave of dizziness began to wash over him. Impulsively his arms reached for her neck. But before he could gently court her a beam of light exploded in front of them. The little speck which appeared in the air grew into a large, circular pool. Taking a closer look, the bubbling image floating in the air resembled a mirror. It suddenly hit him Louise was casting the void spell "World's Door." As for why she was doing this he couldn't tell.

"Louise, what are you-"

Saito's eyes bulged as the silver patterns began to change. Slowly they morphed into the images of a modern-day city. His breath almost left him as he observed buildings, cars, and people roaming the streets. Witty chatter could be heard through the other side of the portal. A group of female students his age dawned school uniforms. He could even vaguely see the edges of the golden tarp which advertised the entrance to his favorite computer store.

Literally inside the World's Door he saw the world of Japan.

The motive behind Louise's intentions suddenly became clear. Saito turned to face Louise. He was shocked. Louise bashfully twiddled her thumbs and didn't look up. Her radiant face had become a deep shade of scarlet.

"W-w-w-well," she began. "S-s-si-since yo-you've s-s-sworn lu-lu-lo-loyalty t-t-to y-your m-ma-master by g-getting…muh…mu…meh…mar…"

Saito's heart palpitated. "Married?"

Louise flinched. "Y-yes, MU-MU-MARRIED," she replied explosively. "A r-r-reward is n-n-n-necessary."

For the past week Louise had poured all her energy into finding Saito the proper wedding gift. With the inherited estate Henrietta supplied them with a generous amount of ecus.[3] She furiously paced around the mansion and wracked her brain for answers. Gold? A noble title? A horse? Maybe a new sword? Yet all of those options were already out of the question. Most of the common luxuries in Halkegenia didn't interest Saito. He used to reside in another world. And that's where it hit her. Saito never stopped searching for a way back to his home. After several visits to the magic academy and the Tristain royal library Louise happily discovered that her void magic wasn't limited to Halkegenia. Just as Siesta's great-grandfather mysteriously arrived in Tarbes[4] by airplane, magic could also be used in Saito's world. If she could somehow find a way to transport them to earth the possibilities were endless. Old Osman immediately suggested "World's Door," the void spell she had recently used to defeat Gallia in war, the Elves, and the notorious Elemental Siblings. And so with quiet practice Louise fruitlessly attempted to create a portal to Japan. Only yesterday had she finally mastered the technique and was ready to show Saito. Now before them a portal stood to cross between Halkegenia and Earth.

"So? What do you think?" Louise cleared her throat, regaining composure. "Consider this a gift. Even I don't mess up sometimes. You've always wanted to go back home, so now you can-eyaaaaah! Saito, what are you doing?!"

Saito had scooped Louise up into his arms. She blushed furiously at his serious expression. Without warning she found herself bashfully curling up against his chest.

"Louise…"

"S-Saito?"

"Let's go," he smiled warmly. "To Japan."

Louise couldn't help but smile back.

"Mhm."

Saito took a step forward. His foot left the soft earth in Des Ornières to greet the rough pavement of Akibahara, Japan. The rural fields of Tristain were far behind them. Louise gasped at the enormity of her surroundings. Posters and signs were everywhere, heavily decorated in bizarre letters she could not read. Random civilians with peculiar attire, similar to Saito's, crossed the streets. Towering structures of what appeared to be strangely-patterned castles surrounded them on all sides. The air she breathed felt thick and hot, and the sharp smell of smoke filled her nostrils. Mysterious colors and shapes of all sizes surrounded Louise. Saito's world clearly proved to be vastly different from her own. She reasoned that it was only natural for Saito's world to be equally as legendary, for he was the legendary familiar Gandolf himself.

A droplet of water suddenly brushed against her rosy cheeks. She blinked. Louise saw tears forming from the corner of Saito's eyes. He gently put her down and took a moment to rub his face.

"S-sorry," he sniffed. "It's just that it's been so long since I've been here…I never thought I'd be able to come home again. I can't believe it..."

He tightly embraced Louise. "Thank you, Louise….Thank you."

"Saito…"

For a moment the two of them stood there, enjoying the other's company. Saito buried his face in Louise's luscious pink waves. _"So this is how it feels to be married," _he thought pleasantly. A few years ago he would have been racing to bang some random girl so he could brag to all his friends afterwards. Internally he felt a strong sense of relief that those feelings were long past. After witnessing Halkegenia engulfed in war he seemed to notice life's simple pleasures more often. He also understood that moments were precious. To think he almost passed on what it was like to be in love…to really be in love, to the point where he shared a deep-rooted connection with a partner that transcended life itself.

Saito perked up. "Come on, Louise. Let me show you around. Just down the street there's a train station. Let's take it to the Shibuya. That's one of Japan's central shopping districts. Then we can go to the park…oh, and there's a crepe stand a few blocks from my house! Yeah! Then maybe we could see a movie, and eat at McRonalds, and…"

"Trah-aen stay-shen? Shee-boo-ya? What kind of dragons are those?" Louise asked curiously.

"Huh? They're not dragons. Shibuya's a district in town. A train station is where a bunch of trains pass through. You know, to get around," he explained.

"Oh. But where are the airships located? You said you wanted to take us somewhere?"

"We don't have airships in Japan. Besides, we can just take the subway to get to Shibuya."

"N-no airships?" Louise gaped. "What about using dragons or horses?"

Saito sighed. For a moment he'd forgotten modern times were foreign to Louise.

"There are no dragons or horses here."

"EH?!" she screamed in shock. "Well, what about renting a carriage? You have one, right?"

"Nope."

"A griffon?"

"Nope."

"B-b-but where are the mages and their familiars? And the noblemen, for that matter!"

"Don't have any."

"Wait…do you mean to say that there are no nobles here? NO plebeians? NO MAGIC? How the heck are you supposed to tell the status of a commoner from a high-ranking official?!"

"Beats me," Saito shrugged his shoulders. "I told you before, none of that matters here. Everyone is treated as equals. And the concept of magic is foreign, so we don't govern our country using Brimer's pentagon and the five elements of magic. There are no mages or wands because people can't use magic. Unfortunately that's just how it is."

Louise furrowed her brows in confusion. She'd only been in Japan for less than five minutes and her head was spinning. Earth was too confusing. It was going to take her some time to get used to this new land.

"It's no wonder you were so incompetent as a familiar," Louise huffed, slightly annoyed. "It doesn't seem like anything gets done around here. What do nobles do without servants?"

Saito flinched. Louise's temper was flaring par usual. Lately he was in such a blissful mood that he'd been totally oblivious to her self-centered outbursts. It slightly irked him that she was bad mouthing his home.

"Hey, you know…"

Louise's high heels abruptly screeched to a halt. Evidently the pair of lovers had been pacing down the crowded intersection for quite some time. As Saito began rambling about the mystifying oddities exclusive to his home world Louise had glued her figure to a framed glass window. Behind the crystal a statue of a young girl stood proud, her white lips curled into a seductive smile. Never had Louise seen a model of a person before. She wondered why it was displayed out in the open. The mannequin's smooth figure appeared to be covered with anomalous garments: a cream sweater with brown stripes, a pleated skirt, and a matching colored chestnut hat. Louise was mystified. She immediately took note of the pink and yellow checkered banner hanging above the display. The word 'boutique' was printed in bubbly letters. She hadn't studied much English in the Tristain Academy of Magic but just enough where she could tell what she was looking at. Her eyes glistened in fascination and pure awe. The clothing, though different then what she was used to, was extremely elegant. She wanted to touch the fabrics, feel the dainty silk in pedicured hands. Louise daydreamed in pleasure.

"…now do you understand, Louise?" Saito smirked. He opened his left eye in satisfaction. Surely Louise must have been captivated with Japan by now.

Yet when Saito turned around Louise stood a few feet away behind him, plastered to the window of an expensive boutique. He had walked far ahead of her. A bead of sweat cultivated on the back of his head.

"Louise?" he whimpered. Defeated, the young teenager approached his bride.

"Saito, look at this! So pretty…finally we've found a noble merchant in Jah-pahn! I'm going to inquire to the gentlemen who owns this store about the garments behind the window!" she smiled determinedly.

Without warning Louise dove for the entrance of the shop. The sounds of a bell jingled behind her as she entered.

Panicked, Saito made haste. He lunged towards the glass door of the boutique. Louise didn't know anything about how to properly greet others in Japan, much less ask politely for assistance. Upon entering the shop he whipped his head in all directions. Thankfully the interior was fairly small; racks of dresses and other preppy outfits were evenly spread in a circular fashion around the store. Fashion hats, scarves, and tubes of make-up stood by the display closest to the check out line. By the time Saito was reunited with Louise, however, it was too late. Her arms were sprawled onto the counter of the cash-wrap aisle and her facial expression radiated hastiness. A short, chubby man with eyeglasses sat in front of her on a stool. His old age had clearly caught up with him; his skin was wrinkly, he had mousey hair, and one could see wet stains under his armpits. His demeanor reminded Saito of Count Mont, the slimy tax collector who visited the Charming Fairies Inn that he and Louise arrested under orders of the princess[5].

"My, my, what a sweet customer. May I help you, miss?"

As if on cue, Louise bowed. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, youngest daughter of Duke de la Vallière. Sir gentlemen, I wish to inquire about the fine clothing displayed behind the window," Louise pointed at the display. "How much gold must I offer to persuade you to part with it?"

Saito clasped his face to his hands.

"Um, Louise," Saito began. "He's not a noble. This is your typical everyday clothing store."

"Quiet," she hissed. "Can't you see I'm doing business?"

"Gold, you say?" the shopkeeper's beady eyes flashed. By law he could only accept the yen coin when doing business, yet suddenly he no longer cared for such restrictions. Whomever carried bars of gold on them must have been a billionaire.

"Oh no, I can't take all your money, little miss," he sighed dramatically, rested his arms on the back of his head. "Surely you must need it for lots of things. I'll tell you what. I'm more than willing to make a deal. How much gold do you have?"

Louise reached for a leather pouch from the sleeve pocket in the back of her white blouse. Before locating Saito on the terrance she'd grabbed a handful of ecus the princess had given her just in case of emergencies. She swiftly untied the knot of the bag, allowing a mountain of gold coins tumble onto the counter.

"Will these do?" she asked.

Gleefully the shopkeeper snatched a coin. Upon closer inspection his face fell while trying to make out the strange markings printed on the surface. Whatever the girl had given him was junk; the coins mirrored of what could have been the currency thousands of years ago. He grumbled in agitation.

"Oh, little miss, I'm so terribly sorry, but I have so many of these, er, lying around at home…I don't think I can take this money from you after all. Again, I am so very sorry. If you had anything else, perhaps, say, some yen, then maybe we could trade…"

"Yen? I don't have anything like that. What is yen?" she asked.

The shopkeeper gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Alright, enough," Saito interrupted, agitated. He fumbled through his pockets and fished out his wallet. Taking out a handful of crisp bills he waved them in front of the stingy man.

"How much?"

"For the whole outfit, that would be 10,000 yen, sir."

Saito cringed. He barely made that kind of money when he lived in Japan. He stole a quick glance of Louise. Her eyes were watering in defeat. Without hesitation he counted out ten 1000 yen bills and shoved them in the crooked owner's hands. They felt sweaty and greasy on contact. In satisfaction the shopkeeper tossed the outfit in a paper bag and handed it to Louise. Her eyes lit up as she held the paper bag. She was giggling in delight, ruffling her face against the fabrics of the clothes. Saito's heart warmed at her high spirits. His first gift in Japan for her had been worth it.

Louise turned and bowed. "Thank you for attending to me, noblemen."

"Well thank you for your business, little lady," the employee smiled. "You and your friend here can stop by anytime."

On the corner of his eyes Saito saw the watery pupils of the shopkeeper dropping towards Louise's skirt. Saito flinched and immediately tugged on Louise's arm. Her face became a light shade of pink.

"My wife and I _won't_ be coming back," Saito snapped. "Louise, we're going."

And with that, Saito and Louise stomped out of the boutique.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Under the cloudless sky in Tokyo the roar of an outbound train could be heard for miles. The main building of the Tokyo train station was quite large; busy pedestrians hustled through the crowds in attempt to reach their respective destinations. After their escapade at the clothing store Saito had suggested the two of them travel to the park. There was an adorable crepe stand on the way to his house he wanted to show her. All the while Louise was completely baffled at her surroundings. Never before had she seen a train station, much less heard of a train. Her eyes widened at the crowds of busy people, the smells of food stands, and the variety of performers on the street.

She noticed everyone seemed to have rectangular shaped mirrors in their hands. While she waited patiently for the train with Saito she observed people talking into them. A type of magic, perhaps? Japan was so different from Halkegenia! She wondered how Saito could have lived in such a place. Within a few minutes the strange machine called the train slammed to a halt in front of them, and soon they disembarked. Louise stood tall and gracefully pivoted towards the seat closest to the window. Despite what Saito had told her about the lack of nobility she still felt the need to present poise when showing herself to commoners. With a rough jerk the car began to move. Saito followed haste and sat beside her. He stretched his arms behind his back and yawned. His arms fell on the back of her neck, and he wrapped them around her further. Smiling gaily, Louise leaned her head on his shoulders.

The couple was so absorbed in each other's presence they failed to notice the witty banter taking place further down the aisle.

"Hey, Harumi, did you see that strange girl come onto the train?" a girl with medium length chestnut hair chatted excitedly.

The student standing nearby took a moment to adjust her glasses. "You mean the one with the wavy blonde hair? Yeah. She looks like a foreigner. So?"

"Woah. Take a look at those duds! And her skin is so pale…what a dedicated Otaku!" she replied in delight. "I wonder what school she goes to."

Harumi sighed. "I'm pretty sure foreigners don't wear cosplay, Nakamura."

"Hmmmm. I guess. She's got nothing there, anyway. You get me, right, Matake?"

The third girl, Matake, suspiciously clutched her school bag.

"There?" she asked hesitantly.

"Her bazongas, duh!" Nakamura declared bodily. "Hehehehe. They're exactly the opposite of Kazumi's. Flat as a board."

Harumi and Matake, faces flushed, immediately grabbed Nakamura's arms.

"Time to move towards the back of the train?" Ogata mumbled, embarrassed by her friend's outburst.

"Time to move towards the back of the train." Fujita replied in unison.

"Awww, come on, girls, you gotta learn to take a-hey!"

"We finally leave Misaki City to take a vacation to Tokyo and you still take your vulgar mouth with you! Sheesh!" Fuijita snorted.[6]

Completely unaware of the chattering teenagers Saito and Louise continued to lounge in the front of the train cart. Louise sighed in awe at the foreign structures that passed through the train window. The cute sounds of her 'oo-ing' and 'ah-ing' made Saito feel very elated. At the same time, however, his thoughts were swirling uncontrollably. How long had he been trying to reunite with his family again? For months? Years? The moment was finally arriving after such a long period of time had passed. Saito wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about his new life in Halkegenia. He seriously doubted they would believe his stories, much less the one about how he was now a married man. He sighed. His parents would probably send him to a mental institute or boarding school and he'd never see Louise again. Nonetheless, he wanted to be truthful. He wanted to show them what he'd accomplished and who had helped him accomplish such heights. Eyes glassy, for the moment he let himself stare into space. He watched listlessly as the cart drove past the Tokyo Tower and other monuments.

"Hey, Saito."

"Yeah?" he replied.

"The thought just occurred to me," she half mumbled, half projected. "Last week, when we married, you were able to meet my parents."

She paused. "Father and mother gave you their blessings, and I was so happy. But I've never really asked about your father or mother. What are they like?"

Saito smiled, nostalgic memories filling his heart. "Oh, they're something alright. Every morning my mom would scold me for being the laziest son in all of existence. My old man's nose would always be in the daily newspaper. He would concentrate on it so hard that my mom had to yell at him to get his attention. Then I'd grab a piece of toast and rush out the door. My mom couldn't stand our neighbors so she'd ask me to "borrow" some of the fruit from their garden on my way there, so I was always late to school. When I came home my mom had dinner on the table, and instead of having a nice conversation about our afternoons the three of us would end up arguing about how bad my social life and grades were. So yeah, my parents were crazy. But hey, that's just how families are."

Louise took a moment to ponder his words. Even though she didn't know what a newspaper was, she easily recognized the crazy environment of a caring family. With a gentle nod, she replied, "They sound like good people."

Saito paused. "Would you like to meet them, Louise?"

"Eh?" Louise blushed profusely.

"They live close by. I wanted us to visit them together."

"O-oh...um...sure."

"Just the two of us," he added warmly, squeezing her hand.

Soon the train whistled loudly signaling arrival at the next station. The tires screeched to a halt and the doors creaked open. Saito motioned to Louise, still awestruck, that it was time to go. He snatched up the shopping bag from their previous adventure and exited the train. The outside greeted them along with the ambience of families, travelers, other trains, and the gentle breeze. Gusts of wind playfully pinched Saito's cheeks. The wind had picked up slightly from an hour ago. He still felt spaced out at the thought of seeing his parents again.

Without warning Saito felt a sudden tug on his jacket sleeve. It was Louise. Her eyes were watering and her delicate face had shriveled into a pout. She rarely showed this expression to Saito, but recently with their marriage he'd noticed her displaying her emotions more openly. A fierce growling sound erupted around Louise's stomach before he could respond. Saito blinked, astonished. He tried to stifle a laugh but a bellow of hearty giggles slipped from his lips.

"Hmph!" Louise turned away, embarrassed. "It's been a long journey in the world of Jah-pan!" Her face reddened further at the implication she was hungry. Saito had been a good host and showing her around and now her stomach would be disruptive to his plans. She cleared her throat and flipped her hair. "W-well! Let's get this over with! Saito, you know your own world very well. Is there a place where we can dine briefly? Then we can continue with the daily activities you have decided for us."

Saito's arms were now curled around his stomach. He wiped the tears from the intense laughter off his eyelids. "Hahaha. I've never seen you be so forward about things like this."

"Don't push it," she muttered.

"Sorry. There's a McRonalds[7] across the street. It's a popular restaurant chain here."

"MEek-rAHn-alLs?"

"See the golden arch over there?"

Louise eyes squinted. Across the busy street where the strange machines with wheels drove back and forth her eyes met with a big yellow 'M.' As Saito had stated the building with the golden arch was there. Famished, Louise walked forward and took a step onto the street. Before a car passed by she felt a sudden jolt; Saito had yanked her back onto the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?!" he cried.

"I'm crossing this field to get to the dining establishment."

"You could have been killed! You can't just walk in the middle of the street!"

"Why not?" Louise snapped.

"There are cars! Didn't you see them?"

"I don't know what cars are, but if you mean those oddly-colored carriages, then yes, I did. But I assumed they would get out of the way once I started crossing. I am a noble after all."

"I told you, that doesn't matter here. We have to use the crosswalk."

Louise bit her lip. There were so many ridiculous customs in Saito's world.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Show me to this 'crosswalk.'"

Saito led her to the intersection. The cars continued to race back and forth through the intersection. She observed as Saito pressed what appeared to be a button on the metal pole towering next to them.

"We push this so the cars will stop. Then we can cross," he explained.

A minute passed. Then another. Louise was stamping her foot in irritation. Fuming, she repeatedly pushed the button in hopes the traffic would subside. After another minute or two of meandering the light on the flying lamppost shone green. In turn the cars steadily screeched to a halt.

"Saito, Saito! Let's go!" Louise's eyes glittered in delight. She viciously grabbed Saito's blue jacket sleeve and made a beeline for the open path.

"Wait a minute-WOAH!"

"Hehehehe," she giggled. _"We'll have a nice feast, and then I'll finally meet Saito's parents," Louise thought blissfully. _

Louise excitedly shoved her way through the glass doors of the McRonalds. Inside was a sight to behold. The walls, fashioned of marble, were brightly decorated with various colors. Paintings of mysterious people and animals were stationed on all sides. White tables lay scattered around the dining establishment accompanied by chairs with the softest looking cushions. Indeed, the place lived up to its splendid appearance, for the aisles were packed with citizens from Saito's world, young and old alike. The bright counter directly in front of Louise spelled 'McRonald's' with the same yellow bubbly letters as the outside. Pictures of strange culinary delicacies she had never seen before along with unfamiliar characters were displayed above the front desk. Strangely enough several metal boxes sat back to back on the counter. A young girl around Louise's age was stationed behind them. She dawned orange pigtails and wore a red and white maid-like uniform. Making eye-contact with Louise and Saito she greeted them immediately with a polished smile.

"Welcome to McRonalds! How can I help you?"

"Hmmm," Louise pondered aloud. "I'm feeling famished today. Let's see…Give me some Navarin D'Agneau, with a side of Soupe à L'oignon…oh, and a chocolate eclair. I could use something sweet."

The girl behind the counter could only stare, dumbfounded. Louise, scanning the tables and chairs, pointed to a vacant booth near the windows. "Saito and I will be sitting over there, so you can deliver it to our seats."

Saito opened his mouth to speak. "Um, Louise…"

"What?" she demanded irritably. "I'm starving. Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't serve nahvaran de agnee…or whatever you mentioned here," the youth mumbled apologetically.

"She's right," Saito broke in. "You order your food and carry it to your table. This is a fast-food restaurant, ya'know."

Louise clenched her fists. "What do you mean?"

A man with jet-black hair approached the counter. "Hi. I'm Maou, the shift supervisor. Is there a problem, Chii?"[8]

"Um, Mr. Maou, I…"

Saito let out a huge sigh. Clearly the two of them were putting her on the spot. "Louise, we're making a scene. I'll take care of the food. Meet you at the table?"

"Fine," she grumbled, muttering to herself all the way towards the empty booth.

Saito turned back to face the two cashiers. The girl's lips were trembling and fretfully she took a step back. Saito decided her demeanor almost reminded him of Siesta. He tipped his head to her. "I'm sorry," he began. "My wife…er, girlfriend is from out overseas. She's not used to the customs here. I'll have two hamburgers with fries and a soft drink." Fishing some bills from his pocket he handed them over to the girl named Chii. "Here. Keep the change."

Chii's face lit up. "Thank you. I'll get your order ready right away!"

After a few minutes of waiting Saito took the two trays to Louise, who was impatiently clicking her heels. At the sight of the food she raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

Saito grinned. "Hamburgers. An earthly specialty."

"Huh. Nothing like I've ever seen."

"Wow, I haven't had one of these in a long time," he continued, clearly excited to be eating something familiar. "Thanks for the food!"

"Wait…there isn't a fork or a knife? Are you supposed to eat this with your hands?"

"Yup!"

Saito was polishing his tray while Louise awkwardly stared at the foreign delicacy before her. Apparently her banquet consisted of the 'hamburger,' a hunk of meat shoved between two pieces of circular-looking bread, and 'french fries,' stringed potatoes. The food remained untouched as she didn't know how to begin. Most of all the lack of utensils irked her. Silently she watched closely as Saito took the hamburger in his hands. Just as soon as he picked it up he put it back down on his plate, where he grabbed a handful of potatoes and stuffed them in his mouth. He repeated the process several times until he caught her gaze. A red paste was smeared all over his lips. Before speaking he casually popped another french fry into his mouth.

"Louise, aren't you going to try it? The food here is really good."

"But…" she began. The idea of dirtying her hands made her feel naked and exposed.

"Go on. You said you were starving."

She gulped. His words rang true. It was now or never. Hesitantly she picked up the sandwich, closed her eyes, and shoved it in her mouth. Instantly she felt her senses were exploding. She began chewing ravenously.

"Saito, Saito! This is so _GOOD_!" she cried, eyes aglow. Mayo and ketchup stained her cheeks. "They…should…make…in…Tristain!"

Saito chuckled heartily at the sight of her stuffing her face. From her exasperated gulps to her cute sighs of pleasure he was content in watching her. More than anything the familiar feelings of home were coursing through him, and he was finally sharing them with the girl of his dreams. He decided it was going to be a great day.

And so it was. Soon after lunch Saito whisked Louise on a magical journey through Tokyo. They paraded around the city without a care in the world. They waltzed through the shopping districts up and down the busy streets. They stopped by the movie theater and frolicked through the park. They played in a video arcade and bought crepes. They even snapped some pictures in a couple's photo booth until the sun began dipping towards the horizon.

Unbeknownst to the couple, several pair of eyes were heavily observing them, following them all the way home.

Hand and hand Saito and Louise approached a white two story colonial with brown shudders. A silver nameplate cemented into the fence surrounding the house read 'Hiraga," signaling the two had reached their destination. For some time they had been strolling through a quiet residential area enjoying each other's company. Saito had remained silent for most of the way, and for this Louise could only guess his anxiety was increasing upon nearing his parents' house. Not wanting to make things awkward she too spoke very little. Of course, Saito's head was teeming with questions. How would his parents react when seeing him? How much time had passed since he left? Would they be angry? Upset? Would they believe his story about Halkengenia? Most importantly, what about Louise? Would they be able to stay together?

A hard squeeze broke through his troubled thoughts. Louise was smiling at him with confidence. Her eagerness and courage immediately warmed his spirits. No matter what awaited him one thing was sure: he'd be fine as long as she was by his side. Taking a deep breath he pressed his finger onto the hard doorbell of his familiar home. A quick ring filled the air. Silence. A few minutes passed and there was no response. Beads of sweat trailed across Saito's forehead and forearms. Could it be his parents weren't home? Yet as soon as the thought crossed his mind he heard shuffling from underneath the wooden door. Breath seemed to leave his heart. With a click the doorknob slowly turned, and the door swung open to reveal the gentle face of his mother. She was dressed as if she'd never left the kitchen: an old t-shirt and sweatpants lay underneath a wide apron that fell to her knees. Her raven-colored hair was tied in a messy bun, and as soon as she saw Saito she casually brushed some loose bangs aside.

Saito could hardly believe the sight. After four years of separation his beloved mother was standing before him. He'd thought over and over about what his first words were going to be when they'd reunited, but now the right ones were sliding off his tongue. Hot tears were springing from the corners of his sapphire eyes. She looked exactly the same as the day he'd left for Halkegenia.

"M-mom…"

"Saito. You're back. Why did you ring the doorbell?" she asked curiously. "Did you forget your key when leaving for the train this morning? Well, that's fine. Dinner will be ready soon."

Overcome with emotion, head bowed, all Saito could do was bury his face in her chest. He wrapped her arms around her tightly, the hot liquid pouring down his cheeks. Stunned by this heartfelt gesture, his mother fidgeted anxiously. Louise let out a breath of relief, silently watching the tender moment unfold. It seemed there was no need for worry.

"Huh? What's the matter, honey? Did something happen at school?"

He gingerly shook his head. "It's nothing, mom. Nothing. I just…I just missed you. I missed you so much."

"Well I missed you too," she patted his shoulders affectionately. "But seriously, are you sure you're alright?"

"Is something wrong?" a voice barked from in the inside. Moments later a stoic-looking man stepped out on the porch. His casual attire of a t-shirt and leggings complemented his slightly plump figure. Like his wife and son, Mr. Hiraga had blue eyes wavy-black hair, which was cut short. The sight of Saito reduced to such a pitiful state equally surprised him.

"Saito?"

"Dad!"

By now Saito's eyes had reached the size of tennis balls. With his loose arm he quickly reached for his old man's shoulder, gripping it tight. This would probably go down as the ugliest cry he'd have in history, but at the moment he didn't give a rat's ass. He was _home. Finally. _Though enjoying their son's affection (which normally he never gave), Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga exchanged worried glances. The three of them remained silent for a few moments.

Slightly composing himself, Saito sniffed. "Mom. Dad. I-I don't know where to begin. So much has happened. There's so much I want to tell you. I've been to amazing places, and seen wondrous things…I'm not the person I was before, and I-"

"From a whole day? Gee, you're acting as if you haven't seen us in months," Mrs. Hiraga interrupted, still perplexed. "We only just saw each other this morning."

Louise gasped. "Could it be that time here flows slower than in Tristain?" she thought aloud.

Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga were so focused on their son that for a moment they were completely unaware of Louise's prescience. The sudden realization she was there sparked a lot of questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry. And who might you be?"

Louise's cheeks flared up. It suddenly hit her that she had not planned exactly what she was to say to her new mother and father. She also realized she wasn't even dressed accordingly for the occasion. But glancing at Saito, who had straightened up a bit after feeling disheartened, newfound confidence bubbled within her. For Saito's sake, and her own, she would need to be honest. And why shouldn't she be? After all, she was proud and filled with joy to have Saito as her husband. He gave her a quick nod in which she returned.

Louise bowed gracefully. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, youngest daughter of Duke de la Vallière. It is my greatest joy and honor that I introduce myself as Saito's wife."

Saito, smiling gently, took her hand as she continued.

"Mother and father, please take good care of us, as I will take good care of Saito."

Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga could only stare, open-mouthed.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Saito, Louise, Mr. Hiraga, and Mrs. Hiraga were comfortably sitting in the Hiraga's living room. The decor was exactly the same as Saito had left it: a fireplace was stationed in the top right hand corner of the room while a glass table and sofas surrounded it. Paintings and other knickknacks were spread along the white wallpapered ceilings and furniture. A TV sat in the opposite corner of the fireplace. Four pieces of white china lay on the clear tabletop. After reluctantly letting the two teenagers inside Ms. Hiraga had brewed a pot of tea. Saito nervously held Louise's hand. The teenager's mouth was drawn into a hard line. The two of them had spent the last hour explaining their situation in Halkegenia. Naturally his parents weren't believing a word he'd said. The talk also confirmed Louise's suspicious that time in Halkengenia passed much quicker than time in Japan. This was a relief to Saito for he didn't miss much.

"I thought your interest in girls was a little obsessive…but this draws the line!" Mr. Hiraga grumbled angrily. He was seated in his favorite chair. He could not, would not believe what he was hearing. Saito was known to have an active imagination, but a story about being in a familiar in a medieval world for four years took the cake for him. And the girl herself, though sweet-faced, was dressed in the strangest attire. No doubt a costume freak or something of the sort.

"Married before finishing school?" he continued. "And mages? War? This is some cruel joke!"

"Now, now," Ms. Hiraga chided her husband. While she was genuinely concerned about Saito's behavior she didn't want to scare off their guest. "So…er…Louise…where did you say you were from again?"

"The kingdom of Tristain. It's one of the four major capitals in the continent of Halkegenia. I study alongside my peers at the renowned Tristain Academy of Magic, and I am an official court lady to Queen Henrietta, Queen of Tristain," Louise spoke proudly.

"Okay….yeah…I see…" Ms. Hiraga mumbled. She almost felt sorry for the poor girl who clearly seemed mad. It didn't help matters that she was wearing such a tacky costume; the long cape and uniform gave Mrs. Hiraga the impression that Louise popped out of an anime.

"And, ah, where did you meet our Saito?"

"Saito was summoned to be my familiar several years ago. In the beginning he did my choirs, washed my clothes, help me serve the queen, pro-protected me from ruffians…" Louise trailed off, blushing slightly. "While I didn't think much of him at first, now I'm so happy to have met him. He's more than a peasant or a familiar. He's always there for me. I love him with my whole heart and soul."

Saito could feel himself melting at Louise's words. After their marriage they'd been whispering sweet nothings to each other all night long, and no words could describe the extreme passions he felt towards this girl. A loving sigh escaped his lips.

"Louise…"

"Saito…"

There was an awkward silence. Impulsively Saito leaned in to kiss her before mentally slapping himself on the forehead. His parents gave him a troubled look. A bead of sweat dropped from his brow. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, she's telling the truth. We've had so many adventures together. And now we're married."

Mr. Hiraga was especially irked by the word 'marriage." Angrily he threw his hands in the air. "I can't believe this!"

"Please, dad. Mom. You've got to believe me. I'm telling the truth. Look at this!"

Saito pulled down the right sleeve of his blue-and-white jacket to reveal the legendary Gandalf rune. "This mark was etched on my skin the minute I met Louise."

Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga exchanged worried glances.

"A tattoo?" Mrs. Hiraga said doubtfully.

Saito's patience began to falter. "How many times do I have to explain this? Look, I'm telling you…"

Suddenly a loud ring pierced through the family's conversation. It was none other than the doorbell. Saito was equally as dumbfounded as his family at the summons, for they were not expecting any company. A moment of silence passed before the singsongy ring buzzed again. With no one volunteering Saito reluctantly got up to answer the call. He hoped whoever it was would be quick. He was probably having one of the most important conversations he would ever have in his lifetime and he was not to be disturbed. Saito unbolted the lock and the door swung open to reveal a familiar trio of girls.

"Saitooooooooo!"

Saito's jaw dropped.

"_S-Siesta_?! How did you get here?!"

The bombastic maid had already taken the liberty of throwing herself into his arms. "Well, I _am _your personal maid. Wherever you go _I_ go. When I saw Ms. Valliere open the portal to your country, I grabbed Ms. Westwood and the Queen. the three of us just had to see it!"

"I daresay, your world is not what I expected," a gentle voice broke in. Queen Henrietta, dressed in her usual formal attire, politely let herself in. Her dainty figure radiated intimidating beauty from all directions. "None of the carriages would stop for us, nor would take my ecus. And the food here is so peculiar. Watching you and Louise eat in that dining establishment was fascinating."

Tiffania the elf followed suit. "Saito! Everything is so amazing!" she giggled. "Especially the strange colored castles. And everyone was dressed like you, Saito!"

Louise, furious, had bolted from her seat. She immediately stomped over to where Siesta was and yanked her away from Saito, giving her the ugliest stare in the process. Here she was having a touching moment with her future parents and of course Siesta interrupted. Somehow Siesta always seemed to follow her and Saito wherever they went, sticking to their trail as a mosquito sticks to the skin.

"Get your hands away from _my_ husband!" Louise roared. "Saito is mine!"

"But he's _my _master too," Siesta pouted innocently. Louise clenched her teeth. She knew all to well of Siesta's tactics of 'playing innocent.' It was only last week where she had tried to sneak into Saito's bed at night, claiming that she had entered the room to 'change the beds.' As a newly married noblewoman such nonsense would no longer be tolerated.

Louise turned to Tiffania and Henrietta. "I guess I don't mind Tiffania being here. But Siesta and your majesty have to go."

"Oh?" Henrietta battered her eyelashes just as innocently. "And why me, Louise Françoise?"

"Don't think I didn't remember you trying to seduce Saito in our basement," she replied angrily. "Saito is off limits."

Tiffania stepped between the two of them. "Louise, your majesty, we shouldn't fight…after all, we're guests…"

"I don't think Saito will ever feel satisfied with your flat board of a chest," Henrietta stated calmly.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _

Impulsively Louise reached for her wand. Saito lunged for her arms.

"LOUISE! You can't explode here! What about my house?!"

Louise was struggling viciously against her lover's grip. "Even if she's her majesty I won't let her get away with that!" she roared. "M-m-m-i-i-n-e...a-a-ar-r-en't a buh...bo..."

"A board?"

"RIGHT!"

"Louise-" Saito continued.

Meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga could only stare at the group of teenagers, completely and utterly dumbfounded. Bringing one girl home was enough, but now four of them? The son they'd remembered from a few hours ago wouldn't have possessed the courage to ask one to go out with him, let alone many. They were starting to believe this whole ordeal was an orchestrated joke, for the three woman, though beautiful, were dressed in the most ridiculous outfits. Perhaps this hour was all but a dream and they'd wake up the next morning. Reluctantly Ms. Hiraga found herself mustering up the courage to speak to their new guests. Her face was as pale as a ghost's.

"Um…and who might you three be to Saito?" she hesitated.

"He's my master." Siesta said.

"He's my bitch." said Henrietta brightly.

"Um, he's my familiar, ma'am," Tiffania stammered awkwardly.

There was a moment of awkward silence as a fourth maiden appeared in the Hiraga doorway. Short blue hair and a pair of square glasses framed her round face. A towering staff rested in her right hand.

"He's my knight," she said softly.

And with that Saito's father had collapsed to the floor.

"Dear!" Ms. Hiraga cried.

"_Tabitha_?" Louise spat.

Saito buried his face into his hands. The situation was growing out of hand. How was he to convince his parents of anything now?

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**:**

[1] Reconquista (named after the period of 781 years of reconquest in the history of the Iberian Pennisula) is the name of the terrorist group who targets Louise in season 1 of the anime. They are a bigger threat in the novels.

[2] Akibahara, Japan, is a notorious shopping district in the city of Tokyo known for its lavish computer stores. It's also known as being the center of pop culture…with all the anime and game stores it's an otaku's paradise!

[3] The equivalent of gold coins in Halkegenia; Halkegenia's currency.

[4] Siesta's hometown. Mentioned in episode 12 of season 1 of the anime and explored further in the light novels.

[5] Reference to a character in episode 7 of the anime; volume 5 "Tristain's Holiday" of the light novels.

[6] Reference to light novel/anime series _Shakugan no Shana. _Kazumi Yoshida, Mitake Ogata, Harumi Fujita, and Kimiko Nakamura are classmates of Yuji Sekai, the series' main protagonist, living in the fictional Misaki City. Yuji awakens one day to find out he is dead, and to make sense of his new body he teams up with Shana, a crimson warrior.

[7] A play on the popular fast food chain "McDonalds."

[8] Reference to the light novel/anime series _The Devil is a Part-Timer! (Hataraku no Maou-sama!). _Maou is a demon king who accidentally lands on earth after escaping a bloody battle in the demon world. His only means of survival is working part time at a McRonalds, where he meets Chiho Sasaki, a potential love interest.

**Yeah, okay…that ending was sort of cop-out…I know. But I felt if I had gone any longer than it would have been more than a oneshot! And what could be more fun than imagining what happens next yourself? =P**

**Review and shoot me your thoughts.**

**Thanks to Kurt for inspiring me to write, create, and learn.**

**~Moonlight**


End file.
